Welcome back
by Suki90
Summary: Secuela de Yondaime. Kiyotsugu y los demás se enteran de que Rikuo ha regresado y deciden visitarlo. Así que, ¿qué sucede cuando conocen a un pequeño de cabello café y grandes azules? Caos… One-shot. RikuTsura. Un poco de bashing a Kana.


**Summary:** La Patrulla Paranormal Kiyo se enteró de que Rikuo había regresado a Ciudad Ukiyoe después de cinco años y deciden ir a visitarlo. ¿Qué sucede cuando se encuentran con un adorable pequeño de cabellera castaña y profundos ojos azules? Secuela de Yondaime.

**SkyGem:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Alguien me extrañó? O mejor dicho… ¿Alguien me recuerda? Lol XP. ¿Cómo han estado? Se siente tan bien regresar a este fandom. Disculpen, este fic tenía que haber sido publicado ayer, pero tuve unos cuantos problemas con el wi-fi, así que no pude postearlo. ¿Me disculpan? Sólo espero que continúe creciendo hasta que esté a la par con los otros manga de WSJ. ¡Esperemos que si! De cualquier forma, este es un adorable fic que disfruté escribir. Espero que lo disfruten, ¿ne?

**Disclaimer: **NuraMago no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>— ¡Vamos, Kiyotsugu! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —gritó Maki fuertemente en la puerta de la casa de su amigo.<p>

Hubo un momento en el que el silencio reinó antes de que la puerta se abriera bruscamente y revelara a un jadeante Kiyotsugu.

— Lo siento —les dijo mientras recuperaba el aire—, no decidía que vestir. Va-Vámonos.

Torii bufó ante ese comentario— ¿No sabías qué vestir? Vamos, sólo vamos a ver a Rikuo-kun. Incluso Kana-chan se tardó menos.

— ¡Urusai! —gritó Kiyotsugu— No pretendan que ver a Nura-kun es cualquier cosa. Yo sé que ustedes también están emocionados.

— No discutamos ahora chicos, ¿sí? ¡Vámonos de una vez! —le dijo Kana a sus amigos. Sólo después de que Rikuo se fue se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad él significaba para ella, y después de cinco años estaba decidida a hacerle saber cómo se sentía.

— Es cierto, ¡vámonos! —gritó Shima emocionado. En realidad él no buscaba ver a Rikuo, sino a Oikawa-san, quien también decidió regresar.

— Hai, hai. Lo dejaremos aquí por ahora —cedió Maki—. ¡Vayamos a ver a Rikuo-kun entonces!

Y así, el grupo comenzó a caminar por el camino tan familiar que llevaba hacia la mansión Nura, un camino que hace años no tomaban.

El viaje en sí fue silencioso, todos se iban preguntar qué tanto habrían cambiado sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, hubo un momento de vacilación, como si estuvieran reconsiderando el haber ido. _¿Qué tal si Rikuo no los reconocía?_

Sin embargo, Kiyotsugu finalmente tuvo los pantalones para dar un paso adelante.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de presionar el timbre, la puerta se abrió y ahí se vio parado a un hombre de edad mayor, el los veía con expresión apática en su rostro.

Sin embargo cuando vio quienes habían irrumpido en su casa, una sonrisa vino a sus labios.

— Me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo les tomaría saber que mi nieto regresó.

— Es bueno verlo, señor —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

— Si, si, sólo pasen —respondió Nurarihyon.

Asintiendo, todos caminaron detrás de él y se dirigieron a la mansión.

Siendo seguido por ellos, el Supremo Comandante gritó— ¡Rikuo, sal!

Los humanos se sorprendieron por el gran grito; ¿quién diría que un hombre de edad avanzada tuviera tal voz?

Sin embargo no tuvieron que esperar mucho porque, al segundo siguiente, la puerta de la mansión se abrió, y de ella salió un muy… bello joven.

Todos, incluyendo a Shima y a Kiyotsugu, se sorprendieron por su esbelto cuerpo y su largo y desordenado café cabello, el cual estaba atado en una trenza por el momento. Su rsotro habría perdido su apariencia de bebé, y lo único que quedaba del Rikuo que una vez conocieron fueron sus grandes inocentes ojos cafés.

— ¡Abuelo! —respondió con su grave voz, la cual era totalmente distinta a la que ellos recordaban— ¿Le puedes decir a mamá que me deje cortarme…? —dijo antes de quedarse mucho al ver quienes habían llegado a su hogar, los cuales lo veían como si fuera el pez más raro del lago, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara un poco— ¿Qu-Qué están haciendo aquí, chicos? —preguntó de pronto.

— ¿R-Rikuo-kun? —preguntó Torii.

— Sí, soy yo —respondió él, continuaba sonrojándose.

— Cambiaste demasiado… —dijo Kiyotsugu quedamente.

Hubo otro momento de silencio antes de que Maki pudiera decir— ¿Quién diría que Rikuo-kun sería un bishie? —y con eso, ella corrió hacia el castaño y le dio un rápido abrazo— Tanto tiempo sin verte, Rikuo-kun —-le dijo alegremente.

— S-Si, mucho tiempo sin-

Más el Nura fue interrumpido debido a que esta vez fue Torii quien le dio un abrazo a su amigo— Te extrañamos muchísimo.

— Yo también —respondió Rikuo sonriendo suavemente, lo que hizo que el corazón de Kana diera un brinco. Oh como desearía no ser tan tímida para ir a darle un abrazo también.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Nura-kun! —exclamó Kiyotsugu palmeando su espalda— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien —respondió Rikuo dándoles una nostálgica sonrisa. Amó su vida en Toono, pero definitivamente nada podría ganarle a lo que Ciudad Ukiyoe le daba. Jamás se imaginó que extrañaría tanto a sus amigos.

— Así que, ¿dónde estuviste? —preguntó Maki — ¡No supimos de ti desde que nos graduamos de la preparatoria!

El Tercer Comandante del Clan Nura rió tímidamente— Yo sólo estaba, tú sabes, visitando a familiares lejanos. Siento no haber estado en contacto muchachos. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué no entran a la casa para seguir platicando.

— ¡Suena bien! —dijeron todos.

Mientras caminaban hacia adentro, Kana alcanzó a Rikuo y lo tomó del brazo.

Un poco sorprendido, se giró y luego le dio una sonrisa a su amiga y le dijo— Hola, Kana-chan.

Jalándolo hacia ella, plantó un tímido beso en su mejilla— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Rikuo-kun —le dijo ella con un timido sonrojo por lo que había hecho.

Rikuo se quedó en silencio un momento antes de alejarse lentamente— S-Si —le dijo—. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Kana-chan.

— ¿R-Rikuo-kun? —le preguntó un poco confundida y lastimada por sus acciones.

— Lo siento Kana-chan, pero…

El resto de las palabras del castaño se vieron interrumpidas debido a una aguda voz que gritaba— ¡Otouuuuu-saaaan!

Al momento siguiente, un niño corrió hacia el interior de la habitación, viéndose un poco despeinado. Cuando entró al cuarto, este se quedó en el marco de la puerta por un segundo, y fue ahí en el que los ocupantes pudieron verlo mejor.

Este pequeño lucía como de unos tres o cuatro años de edad teniendo unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Su despeinado café cabello era corto y su rostro se veía extremadamente familiar para los invitados.

No fue hasta después de que el niño abrió su boca que todos se dieron cuenta de por qué lucía familiar.

— ¡Otou-san! —gritó el niño de nuevo antes de correr hacia Rikuo, alzando sus brazos como queriendo que lo cargara. La boca de todos quedó casi al nivel del suelo ante la escena. _Le dijo… ¿otou-san?_

— ¿Qué sucede, Rikuto? —preguntó su padre, viéndolo un poco preocupado al alzarlo en brazos.

— ¡Acabo de atrapar a Gozu y Mezu en una trampa! —le dijo orgulloso, el rostro preocupado de su padre rápidamente cambió a una de asombro.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó sonando impresionado— ¡Eso es una hazaña! ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Antes de que el pequeño castaño pudiera hablar, Torii lo interrumpió.

— R-Rikuo-kun…

— ¿Hm? —preguntó Rikuo al girarse para verla. Cuando vio las expresiones en shock de sus amigos, se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que había tirado una bomba sobre ellos sin intensión.

— ¿Q-Quién es él? —preguntó ella.

Rikuo dudó antes de responder— ¿Mi… hijo? —respondió como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta, como si ni siquiera él estuviera seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

—…

—…

—… No sabíamos que estabas casado —dijo Maki cuando todos parecieron haberse congelado.

— Nosotros, de cierto modo… no lo estamos —les dijo—. Esto no fue algo planeado. Después de que Rikuto nació decidimos que dejaríamos la boda para cuando regresáramos, así podríamos celebrarlo con todos.

Kana ya con eso se había convertido en piedra.

¿Rikuo tenía un hijo? ¿Un **hijo**? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?

— ¿Q-Quién? —intentó pregunta ella.

Rikuo la miró interrogantemente— ¿Quién? —preguntó un poco confundido.

— ¿Quién es la madre? —preguntó Kana.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió una vez más, sólo que esta vez fue una bella mujer con un largo cabello negro azulado que caía por su espalda y hermosos profundos ojos azules, el mismo color que Rikuto tenía.

— ¡Jovencito! —le dijo a Rikuo no notando que había invitados en casa— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le causes problemas a los mayores? ¿Quieres que te castigue?

Rikuto se encogió un poco ante ella, tratando de ocultarse en el pecho de su padre— L-Lo siento, Okaa-san —dijo.

Con eso, todos miraron a la mujer en shock, fue ahí cuando finalmente ella notó la presencia de todos.

— ¿Ara? ¡Es la Patrulla Paranormal Kiyo! —dijo la hermosa mujer un poco sorprendida, habiendo olvidado el enojo a su hijo— ¡Es bueno verlos de nuevo! ¡Maki-chan, Torii-chan y Kana-chan se han vuelto muy hermosas! Kiyotsugu-kun y Shima-kun han crecido también, ¡no me sorprendería si tuvieran a muchas chicas detrás de ustedes!

Repentinamente todos se quedaron en shock. ¿Se conocían?

Pero fue Torii quien se dio cuenta de por qué esa mujer se veía tan familiar. Sonriendo sorprendida le dice— Muchas gracias, Tsurara-chan, ¡pero no somos nada a lado del tan lindo Rikuo-kun!

Tsurara negó con la cabeza riendo— Lo que no sabes, es que puede ser difícil tener un amante que es más lindo que tú.

Maki, entendiendo la situación, rió y dijo— Puedo imaginármelo. Además de que es Rikuo-kun quien tiene a las mujeres tras de él, no estos dos idiotas.

— ¡Oye! —gritó Kiyotsugu, quien ya se había recuperado— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú sabes que he rechazado a cada mujer que quiere salir conmigo!

— ¡Sí, claro! —dijeron Maki y Torii al mismo tiempo, Tsurara pudo reír.

Los últimos dos miembros del grupo estaban completamente en silencio.

Kana parecía como si estuviera desmayado aún estando parada, y Shima… parecía estárselo tomando muy bien.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Tachen eso, no lo estaba tomando tan bien.

* * *

><p><strong>SkyGem<strong>: ¿Por qué esta escena se me hace tan familia? Lol XD Pobre Shima. De Kana no me preocupo mucho en realidad. De cualquier forma, por favor déjenme un review y díganme qué les parece, ¿ne?

**NTSuki: **Yo también les pido que dejen review, este fic vale la pena, la verdad xD. SkyGem y yo concordamos, nos da pena Shima y no nos importa Kana realmente. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que le quieran decir a la autora original póngalo en el review y yo se lo haré llegar. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
